Beautiful The Way You Are
by Mariia10
Summary: After a day like today, all Eric wanted to do was to tell Calleigh how much he appreciated her natural beauty. Post for 7.21! R/R! :D


_After episode 7.21. _

* * *

_Summary: After seeing how plastic surgery could do to you; Eric only wanted to tell Calleigh how beautiful she was._

* * *

Beautiful The Way You Are.

* * *

Today had been strange, really strange. They'd never had a case quite like this. Beautiful women who changed themselves because of very, very stupid reasons. Eric didn't like it one bit. Not at all. It wasn't that Bonnie wasn't beautiful, it was just that she had been just as beautiful before she had changed everything about herself. He actually felt bad for Elizabeth Corbett, she used to be beautiful, she was beautiful. Now, she was far from it.

Eric didn't understand why girls had to change their looks unless it was very necessary. It was so annoying to think that some women changed their looks because of their men. When Eric thought about it, it made him a little sick. He didn't want to think about Calleigh changing her looks at all. To him, Calleigh was perfect. It was not one single thing he wanted to change about her. Not one thing, and when they got home later, that was what he wanted to tell her. Because even if she knew that she didn't need it, he wanted to tell her how much he loved her looks.

That was why when they cuddled on Calleigh's couch later that night, Eric brought it up.

"Cal?" He murmured in to her hair. Her back was against his chest, while his arms was wrapped around her. It was their favorite position, it was how they sat almost every night.

"Mhm?" She was so comfortable that she almost didn't know how to open her mouth.

Eric tensed a little, and Calleigh seemed to notice. She sat up, leaned back, almost against the cushions and looked at him. "Will you promise me something?" He asked her.

Calleigh smiled carefully before she carefully placing a hand on his chest, almost feeling his heartbeat. "That depends." She tilted her head, and gave him a comforting look, wondering what this was all about.

Eric placed his hand over hers and linked their fingers. "Promise me you wont ever change anything about yourself, ever?" He looked at her again, her face was now make-up free, and to Eric she had never looked more beautiful. So natural, so soft. He moved his free hand up to her face and started stroking her cheek slowly up and down, making her shiver.

Calleigh squeezed his hand and leaned in to his touch. This case had really gotten in to him. Not that it hadn't gotten in to her, it was just that she knew she had nothing to worry about. She knew herself well enough to know that she would never to that, ever. She didn't think of herself as very beautiful, but good enough looking to never to plastic surgery. "You have nothing to worry about."

He smiled down at her and brought their linked hands to his lips, and placed a kiss to her knuckle. "Good." He used his other hand to run through her beautiful blonde hair. "Because you're way to beautiful to change a thing." He knew it was kind of cheesy, but it was the truth, and he wanted her to know.

Calleigh loved that about him, even after a couple of months dating, he could still make her blush like a school girl. Honestly, she didn't know what to say. "I.." She looked down at their locked hands. "Thank you."

Eric brushed his lips over her forehead. "You are you know."

She smiled, released their hands and used her own to place behind his neck. Slowly she brought their faces together, noses barely brushing. "You're quite handsome yourself." She whispered before bringing their lips together.

Calleigh was at it at once, sucking at his bottom lip teasingly. Eric laughed in to the kiss, catching her bottom lip back. Nibbling lightly, before adding his tongue in to the warmth of her mouth.

To Eric, Calleigh was the most beautiful woman in the world.

Nothing would ever change that.

Nothing.

At least not plastic surgery.

* * *

_Just something I had to get out! :) Please leave a review! _

_xx_


End file.
